cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Mikey the Ear
Overview }} __toc__ Introductions Contact Introducted By * Mongoose * Doctor Creed Notes * You do not have to be introduced to Mikey the Ear in order to start accepting missions from him. Therefore, you are not required to finish Mongoose or Doctor Creed's missions to progress in the game. Upon entering Port Oakes for the first time, characters are assigned either Mikey the Ear or Drea the Hook; based on which contact you chose before leaving Breakout, the broker assigned to you will appear on your minimap.'' New Contact(s) * Angelo Vendetti Angelo Vendetti is a man with a very dangerous family grudge. Rumors say his family were ousted from the Italian crime families when the Council came to power, after being deceived into helping them by the Center, the Council's mysterious leader. Arachnos and the Council have a long history of hostility, so the local authorities look the other way when Vendetti recruits people for his personal war. Vendetti's the kind of guy who's too driven to cheat you. But keep an eye out. He could get you into a lot of trouble. * Mr. Bocor Have you met Mr. Bocor yet? Almost everyone on Port Oakes knows him, or at least knows of him. According to rumor, he's an immensely powerful Vodoun sorcerer. I'd stay on his good side, if I were you. Mr. Bocor can be a powerful ally. Mr. Bocor may not seem like a threat. But there's more to him than meets the eye. * Billie Heck There's someone you might want to meet. His name is Billie Heck, and word is that he does some work for the Family from time to time. Information Broker Mikey has put his big ears to use. It's said he hears everything going on in Port Oakes. Some think he might even have mutant powers. Initial contact It's an honor to meet you. I'm Mikey the Ear. Snitch extraordinaire. When you've made a name for yourself, I'll let you in on some big jobs. Bank heists and stuff like that. I'll let you know when by putting a secret code in the Rogue Isle Protector. Look for it while you're planning your schemes and we'll make some serious moola together. Capiche? Now that you've been introduced to your Broker, you can start scanning the Rogue Isles Protector, the local newspaper, for things going on in your current zone. You can then act on one of your 'Schemes' by selecting it from the newspaper, listed under your Contacts. After ever 3 successful Schemes, your Broker will tip you off to Heists and other special missions, as well as introduce you to new Contacts with stories and missions of their own. Missions Removed missions These missions are no longer offered by this contact, but are instead occasionally available through the newspaper. Retrieve Blackbeard's Treasure Briefing You've heard of Blackbeard's Tavern, right? Sure you have. Everyone on this stupid island has heard of the place. What they probably haven't heard is that Blackbeard's Tavern has a sweet little secret. They're holding onto a portion of Blackbeard's treasure. Not the whole thing, mind you. Just enough to set one person up for life. I need you to find that treasure. It's a little bit of history. Keep it safe. Mission Objective(s) * Find Blackbeard's treasure Clue: Portion of Blackbeard's treasure A handful of gold coins, a diadem, and an emerald necklace the size of your fist. Not bad for a day's haul. Debriefing Quite a haul. I think I know where we can dispose of this stuff. It's payday for you and me! Steal High Roller's Gems Briefing You've done some good work for me, and I think you deserve a shot at something special. I happen to know that a high roller recently arrived at Larry's Tiki Lounge, and she asked for the house to hold onto her valuables. Ergo, there's a safe in there with some serious gems. Want to grab 'em? Lady Luck is fixing to smile on both of us. Mission Objective(s) * Grab Gems Clue: The high roller's gems A lady ought to know better to trust Larry to care for her valuables. You've made off with a number of rings, a ruby brooch, and a diamond necklace worth at least a hundred grand. Debriefing Good work, good work. I've got a fence we can move this stuff through. As for you, I can tell you're set for the big time. Why don't I introduce you around? Rob the Hook and Anchor Briefing The Hook and Anchor's been having a great week. Gamblers have been walking in with piles of cash, and walking out with nothing but the shirts on their backs. Sometimes not even with those! So you know where the money is, don't you? Right there in the Hook and Anchor house safe. Go get it. Let's break the bank. Mission Objective(s) * Rob the Hook and Anchor Debriefing Nice. Plenty of cash to go around. You know, this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship. External Links * Category:Brokers